Meeting in der Suhlenden Sau
by LadyofAngmar
Summary: Dies ist eine Short story darüber, wie Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin sich kennengelernt haben könnten...


****

_Anm.: Dies ist eine kurz FF darüber, wie Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin sich kennen gelernt haben könnten. Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling, nur die Story entspringt meiner (kranken) Fantasie..._

****

****

**Meeting  
  
in der  
  
Suhlenden Sau**

„_Stupor_"Godric Gryffindor schleuderte einen Fluch auf seinen hartnäckigsten Verfolger. Der Muggel sank getroffen zu Boden. Unsicher blieb der junge Zauberer stehen.  
  
„_Das war ein Fehler, Godric_.", piepste in diesem Moment eine Stimme seinem Kopf.  
  
„_Schweig, Hut!_", befahl Godric. Er wusste natürlich selbst, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen war.  
  
_„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen?"_  
  
_„Auf jeden Fall nicht das!"_Gryffindor seufzte. Die Meute seiner Verfolger näherte sich, aber er konnte den Mann nicht hier liegen lassen. Immerhin hatten die Muggel keine Ahnung, wie sie ihn wecken könnte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie ihn für tot halten und lebendig begraben.  
  
Also beugte er sich hinab, stieß den Fremden mit seinem Zauberstab an und flüsterte:  
  
„_Enervate_"  
  
Während der Mann noch verwirrt nach seinem Kopf griff und sich wohl fragte, was passiert war, ließ der Zauberer ihn mit einem gekonnten: „_Wingardium Leviosa_"auf seine Kameraden zufliegen. Schnell rannte Gryffindor los und versuchte, seine abgelenkten Verfolger abzuhängen, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass die Idee unsinnig gewesen war, kamen ihm doch aus der Seitengasse, in die er gerade eingebogen war, weitere Muggel entgegen. Sobald sie ihn erblickten begannen sie, Steine und Müll auf ihn zu werfen, reckten ihm gefährlich aussehende Mistgabeln entgegen und begruben ihn geradezu unter ihren Schimpfwörtern.  
  
Es war wirklich nicht leicht, zu dieser Zeit, in der die Macht der Kirche die Menschen beherrschte, als Zauberer zu leben. Godric hatte gedacht, er wäre gut versteckt gewesen, er war sich sicher gewesen, dass niemand in diesem Dorf Bescheid wusste. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt. Denn auf seinem täglichen Weg vom Wald, wo er versucht hatte, ein paar Schehwitze ( kleine, teddybärähnliche Tiere mit Flügeln) zu fangen, war der junge Mann von einer Horde rachsüchtiger Muggel überrascht worden.  
  
Zwar war das verbrennen auf den Scheiterhaufen für einen Zauberer wie ihn harmlos, sobald er einen einfachen ‚Flammengefrier-Zauber' gesprochen hatte, aber das Feuer kitzelte grauenhaft und so was konnte Godric nicht leiden. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, dass es kaum einen kitzeligeren Menschen als ihn gab.  
  
Also floh Gryffindor, verfolgt von den bewaffneten Menschen. Er nahm es ihnen nicht übel. Sie wussten es nicht besser. Aber nun schien es auch für ihn keinen anderen Ausweg zu geben, als zum Schwert zu greifen oder zu Zaubern. Der junge Zauberer entschied sich rein aus dem Gefühl für sein Schwert und zog das teure Familienerbstück aus der Scheide.  
  
„_Wir können ja mal wetten, wie lange du gegen sie durchhältst_.", schlug der Hut spöttisch vor und Godric ging darauf ein. Natürlich wusste er genau, dass sein Verteidigungsversuch lächerlich war.  
  
„_Gut. Dann rate mal_."  
  
„_Etwa... fünf Minuten._", schätze das Kleidungsstück.  
  
„_Okay. Ich schaffe Zehn_."Der Sprechende Hut lachte.  
  
„_Wir werden sehen_."  
  
Der erste Angreifer näherte sich und während Godric ihm mit einem gekonnten Schwertschlag seine Schaufel aus der Hand schlug, antwortete er in Gedanken:  
  
„_Du meinst wohl, ich werde es sehen. Du hast schließlich keine Augen_."Er beförderte den Muggel mit einem Schlag gegen den Kopf ins Reich der Träume und wandte sich dem nächsten zu.  
  
Tatsächlich hielt sich der Zauberer fast eine Viertelstunde, was den Hut schließlich zum verstummen gebracht hatte, bis schließlich auch von hinten Muggel angerannt kamen. Sie schienen ihre Überraschung über den fliegenden Mann überwunden zu haben und gingen nun mit doppelter Wut auf ihn los. Der junge Gryffindor, der keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sah, beschwor einen dichten Nebel um sich und disapparierte mit einem leisen ‚Plopp'. Nichts außer einer völlig verwirrten Muggelmenge deutete daraufhin, dass er je dort gewesen war.  
  
„Autsch", entfuhr es dem Zauberer, als er unsanft auf einem harten Holztisch landete. Er war an dem einzigen magischen Ort weit und breit, der immer überfüllten Taverne ‚Zur Suhlenden Sau' gelandet, aber da er vorher erst einmal hier gewesen (und sogleich wieder fluchtartig verschwunden) war, hatte er seine Landung nicht gut einschätzen können. An dem Tisch, auf dem der junge Mann nun kniete, saß nur ein spöttisch grinsender, blonder Zauberer, dessen aristokratische Gesichtszüge und edle Kleidung ihn als Adeligen auswiesen und musterte ihn aus seltsam teilnahmelosen, grauen Augen. Godric war überrascht, so jemanden hier in diesem... nun, beim besten Willen, es war ein Dreckloch, anzutreffen.  
  
„Seid gegrüßt. Und entschuldigt, dass ich auf eurem Tisch gelandet bin.", brachte Godric mühsam hervor, während er versuchte sich gleichzeitig den Rücken zu reiben und vom Tisch zu springen.  
  
„_Das hast du nun davon_.", lästerte der Hut, aber Godric kümmerte das nicht weiter. Sein Vorhaben war nämlich misslungen und er hockte nun, etwas erstaunt guckend, auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Gaststube.  
  
Der Fremde Zauberer lachte, verstummte aber auf einen bösen Blick Gryffindors hin und dieser machte sich auf in Richtung Theke. Er fand den anderen ziemlich merkwürdig, hatte aber keinerlei Ambitionen, ihn näher kennen zu lernen. Wieso auch? Besonders sympathisch hatte er nicht gewirkt.  
  
Wie immer waren hier nur mehr oder weniger magisch begabte Wesen (fast) jeder Rasse zugegen, da die Taverne allgemein als ein sicherer Ort galt und es vielen zusagte, dass sie hier Gleichgesinnte finden konnten. Godric hingegen hielt sich lieber fern von Orten solcher Art. Er verabscheute den Geruch von Rauch, Bier und Erbrochenem, der ständig in der Luft lag, das Dröhnen der vielen Stimmen und die Unfreundlichkeit der meisten Anwesenden.  
  
Nun hatte er scheinbar keine andere Wahl, als hier zubleiben, bis die Muggel sich beruhigt hatten.  
  
Aber nur wenig später erzitterte die morsche Tür des Gasthauses unter einem harten Schlag und der Lärm in der Gaststube verstummte augenblicklich.  
  
„Das sind Muggel!", schrie eine der Dirnen, die es hier gab wie Sand am Meer, ängstlich, und sofort brach ein Chaos los. Zauberer disapparierten, einige Kobolde nutzen die Möglichkeit dazu, sich zu prügeln und andere, unbenennbare Wesen rasten panisch hin und her.  
  
„_Du solltest auch weg_.", schlug der Hut vor, aber Godric schnaubte nur verächtlich. Es war nicht seine Art, zu gehen, sobald Schwierigkeiten anstanden.  
  
„_Ich weiß, was du denkst. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du hier nichts tun kannst. Oder willst du die Muggel töten?_"  
  
Godric seufzte. Aber er etwas zu tun vermochte, riss ihn eine unbekannte und eindeutig befehlsgewohnte Stimme aus jeglichen Gedanken.  
  
„RUHE!!! Wir müssen etwas tun! So geht das nicht! Wollt ihr alle sterben?"  
  
Der fremde Mann, den Godric eben noch als unsympathisch empfunden hatte, war auf seinen Tisch gestiegen und hatte seine Stimme magisch verstärkt.  
  
Alle Gesichter, einschließlich Gryffindors, wandten sich dem Adeligen zu und dieser lächelte selbstzufrieden.  
  
„Alle, die kämpfen können...", begann er, wurde aber von einem weiteren Rumpsen an der Tür, das sofort panische Schreie nach sich zog, unterbrochen.  
  
Bis zu diesem Tag hatte Godric immer angenommen, die Taverne sei magisch geschützt, aber jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke, sie sei wohl einfach gut versteckt. Und war nun gefunden worden. Anscheinend hatten die Muggel sich nicht damit zufriedengegeben, ihn verjagt zu haben, sondern die Umgebung nach dem Zauberer durchkämmt und schließlich gefunden, was sie suchten.  
  
Godric selbst und wahrscheinlich die meisten in der Taverne, wussten nicht, wo diese sich befand. Wer ging unter Magiern schon durch die Tür? Wozu gab es Portale, Flohpulver und all die anderen magischen Transportmöglichkeiten?  
  
Godric schüttelte nur den Kopf über das Verhalten der Anderen. Schnell sprang er, ebenso wie der Fremde es vorher getan hatte, auf einen Tisch und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
  
„Sonorus"murmelte er, dann rief er, laut genug um den Lärm zu übertönen:  
  
„Darf ich um euer aller Gehör bitten?"  
  
„_Na, das ist ja mal wieder typisch_.", beschwerte sich der Hut fast gleichzeitig. „_Musst du immer unbedingt den Helden spielen?_"  
  
„_Sei still_."  
  
Tatsächlich wandten sich alle zu Godric um und er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Die Tür hält nicht mehr lange stand. Sobald sie nachgibt, stürmen wir alle gleichzeitig hinaus, überrennen die Muggel und fliehen in alle Himmelsrichtungen."  
  
„_Das ist noch typischer_.", kommentierte sein treuer Freund „_Anstatt dir eine ordentliche Strategie auszudenken, rennst du lieber ins Blaue, in diesem Fall in die Muggel, hinein. Du bringst uns nur wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, wohin wir fliehen sollen? Sie wissen, wo dein Haus_ ist._"_  
  
Damit hatte er Recht.  
  
„_Trotzdem haben die Anderen, die nicht apparieren können, dadurch eine Chance zu entkommen._"Und das war immerhin wichtiger.  
  
„_Hmmph_.", erwiderte der Hut nur. „_Wenn du mal wieder nicht auf mich hören willst, bitte_..."  
  
„_Geht doch_."  
  
Zu Godrics Verwunderung gehorchten die Wesen seinen Anordnungen und schon bald gab die morsche Tür mit einem letzten protestierenden Krachen ihren hoffnungslosen Kampf auf.  
  
„FLIEHT!!!", brüllte der Zauberer, woraufhin unter den Kampfschreien der verschiedenen Rassen die Tür gestürmt wurde. Am lautesten hörte man einen Wasserkessel, der in der Küche aus Loyalität mitpfiff.  
  
Nur einer dachte gar nicht daran, zur Tür zu rennen. Der seltsame Magier, der vorhin ebenfalls versucht hatte, die Situation unter Kontrolle zu bringen, saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Tisch und beobachtete das Geschehen. Kurzentschlossen gesellte sich Godric dazu und der Zauberer sah ihn prüfend an.  
  
„Wollt ihr nicht fliehen?"  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, wohin.", meinte Godric müde. Er hatte genug Spannung an diesem Tag gehabt und sehnte sich nun nach seinem weichen Bett. Aber das kleine Haus, welches sein Mentor ihm vererbt hatte, war nun für ihn nichts mehr wert. Er war tatsächlich heimatlos geworden.  
  
In dem edlen Gesicht seines Gegenübers spiegelte sich ein Hauch von Arroganz und Spott.  
  
„Sie jagen euch."Das war zwar keine Frage gewesen, aber Gryffindor hielt es trotzdem für nötig, zu antworten.  
  
„Ja. Ich muss einen Fehler gemacht haben, obwohl ich ihn nicht finden kann."Es fiel Godric schwer, die zuzugeben, schon gar nicht vor diesem seltsamen Menschen, aber er hatte das unsichere Gefühl, eine Erklärung abgeben zu müssen. Als sei er, Godric Gryffindor, der mächtigste Zauberer weit und breit, diesem Mann Rechenschaft schuldig. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
  
„Mein Name ist Salazar Slytherin. Da wir beide, wie ich annehme, machtvolle und reinblütige Zauberer sind und uns vor unserem gemeinsamen Feind verstecken, biete ich euch an, eine Weile das Gästezimmer in meinem bescheidenen Anwesen in Schottland zu bewohnen."  
  
Etwas verdutzt starrte Godric den Anderen an. Das war bei weitem das seltsamste Angebot, das er je bekommen hatte. Aber gut, wenn der Fremde, ihm helfen wollte... es war bestimmt nett gemeint.  
  
„Ich bin Godric Gryffindor. Ich danke euch für euer großzügiges Angebot und nehme es gerne an."  
  
„_Das würde ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun_.", murrte der Hut, der sich wohl übergangen fühlte.  
  
„_Wieso nicht?_"  
  
„_Weil du ihn nicht kennst und nicht einschätzen kannst. Aber du Narr würdest sogar einem Riesen vertrauen. Also, renn in dein Verderben_."Godric seufzte. Dieses Kleidungsstück hatte manchmal komische Ideen. Warum sollte Slytherin ihm etwas tun wollen? Er hatte kein Motiv dazu.  
  
Draußen war inzwischen ein wilder Kampf zwischen einigen Kampflustigen Magiern und den Muggeln entbrannt, dessen Ausgang wohl in dem Versuch enden würde, einige der Zauberer zu verbrennen. Die übrigen Muggel hatten während dessen beschlossen, die ‚Suhlende Sau' anzuzünden. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die beiden Gestalten, die immer noch auf dem Tisch saßen.  
  
„Zeit zu gehen, würde ich sagen", bemerkte der Jüngere der beiden Zauberer und der Andere nickte.  
  
Slytherin hielt Godric urplötzlich einen silbernen, halbvoll mit rotem Wein gefüllten Pokal entgegen.  
  
„Auf die Freundschaft, die auf diese merkwürdige Weise entstehen mag.", sagte er lächelnd und einen Moment schien er es ehrlich zu meinen. Die letzte Spur von Arroganz verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und Godric griff nach dem zweiten Griff des Gegenstands. Er wusste, was geschehen würde.  
  
Ein Wirbel aus Farben und Formen riss sie mit sich, während der Hut murmelte: „_Wenn das mal gut geht._" 


End file.
